


This Purple Lightning (in) my Heart

by MrJoCrafter



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Constructed Language, F/F, Love Song, Song - Freeform, lyrics
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter
Summary: Song I wrote in my own constructed language, Väidlugo.Completely self-indulgent.I wrote this with MariAli in mind but you could apply this to a whole lot of ships because the pronouns are gender-neutral.(Language is listed as Esperanto, because AO3 doesn't have an 'other' option)
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid





	This Purple Lightning (in) my Heart

**Verse 1:**

tempse pabegi vu

vua ilejo bihäa pasei

dete janaximäo da

mua ura jabego

**Chorus:**

kele vu kepodri

tempse vu paparli “kara”

koro mua pasei vonoximo

mu noarafäi na kuva kubüo

sedu mu kearafäi

kearafäi eto kesei vua trabaho

eta bireko hamiräa koro mua

**Verse 2:**

vu keflüi väidi mukixo

sare vu pasibruvi

“mu kekubüi vu”

klejo paasedri mua kixo

**Chorus:**

kele vu kepodri

tempse vu paparli “kara”

koro mua pasei vonoximo

mu noarafäi na kuva kubüo

sedu mu kearafäi

kearafäi eto kesei vua trabaho

eta bireko hamiräa koro mua

**Post-Chorus:**

kele vu kepodri

tempse vu padoni mu

beso maruba

mu noarafäi na kuva kubüo

sedu mu kearafäi

kearafäi eto kesei vua trabaho

eta bireko hamiräa koro mua

_Translation:_

_**Verse 1:** _

_at time which / when I saw / put eyes on you_

_your yellow/blond(e) hair was_

_like stars of_

_my watery eyes_

_**Chorus:**_

_how do you have this ability_

_at time which / when you said “dear”_

_my heart flew (lit. my heart was a plane)_

_I don’t know much about love_

_But I know_

_I know this is your work_

_this purple lightning (in) my heart_

_**Verse 2:**_

_you are fluent at getting through/under my skin_

_sarcastically, you whispered_

_“I love you.”_

_I blushed (lit. red entered my face)_

_**Chorus:** _

_how do you have this ability_

_at time which / when you said “dear”_

_my heart flew (lit. my heart was a plane)_

_I don’t know much about love_

_But I know_

_I know this is your work_

_this purple lightning (in) my heart_

_**Post-Chorus:** _

_how do you have this ability_

_at time which / when you gave me_

_(a) thank-you kiss (lit. a strawberry kiss)_

_I don’t know much about love_

_But I know_

_I know this is your work_

_this purple lightning (in) my heart_


End file.
